At the present time several types of watering valves for rabbits and other animals such as cavies, and birds are available as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,264 issued to C. P. Boegl on Feb. 16, 1971 or U.S. Pat. No. 3,128,745 issued to R. Alter on Apr. 14, 1964. Separate means for attaching the watering valves onto a cage housing such animals are also available and disclosed in Canadian Pat. No. 849845 issued to V. Lorenzen on Aug. 25, 1970 or U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,949 issued to D. M. Lippi on Jan. 2, 1973. Other valves and clips for attaching the valves onto a cage performing the same function as my valve-bracket are readily available, but to the best of my knowledge such devices are either complex and therefore subject to malfunction, or they are machined from expensive materials and therefore too costly, or they fail to achieve the objective of providing clean water to small animals of all ages normally housed in wire cages, or such devices cause excessive amounts of labour and other costs to be expended in the maintentance of the cages. It should be understood that fur bearing animals such as rabbits and the like require clean dry cages to prevent excessive bacterial contamination and resulting high mortality rate. Furthermore, even a small amount of moisture on the walls and floor of a cage will cause the animal's feet to become wet and hair covering the animal's feet will become less resilient causing injury to the animal's feet usually resulting in a disease generally referred to as "sore hocks". In addition some valves require certain water pressure in the main water supply line to keep the valve closed or alternatively some valves require a spring or other object using gravity to press upon a seal to prevent the valve from releasing water when not activated by the animals.